Years Later
by silverflameswolf-15
Summary: Fred Weasley betrays the one he loves by kissing and other unmetionables to another girl which Selene catches him in the act. She leaves Fred without telling him about her pregnancy only to meet him ten years later. What will happen?


-1**Chapter One: Why**

**Why couldn't I face him and tell him the truth? Why couldn't I just look at him? Why? I ran my thin fingers through my long, black hair and sighed. Love was too hard to handle right now and I need to focus my concentration on something else, but why couldn't I talk to him. Because I am scared. Scared that he might be angry for keeping this from him for ten years? Keeping his son a secret for ten years. **

**I felt angry with myself for keeping such a secret from him, yet he brought this on his self. He cheated on me, he messed with my emotions, and then expected me to be all right when things settled down. No, I wasn't all right and every guy knows that women hold grudges and they hold them good. Yet, Fred Weasley needed to know. He deserved to know for it was his son. Who was I to keep such a secret from him. I was nobody to do such thing.**

**I took a quick glance at my son, his breathing catching my attention. Asleep as usually. His long messy red hair fell into his face, moving along with his breath. His whole body was long and lanky like his father's and of course everything else was like his father's. I considered that a good thing for I hated my appearances and didn't need anything else to remind me of my dad. Don't get me wrong, it was a good thing.**

**My father died twelve years ago and it still hurts. Hurts on the inside, outside, and everywhere else it can hurt. He was a good man and of course, the good always die first. Killed by his own blood which of course I took care of. I had to avenge his death and avenged I did. Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius Black back when I was a fifth year student at Hogwarts. I always hated that part of the family and killing my father made me hate them worse. I made sure I hunted her down, making her suffer slowly for she deserved that much. She deserved death.**

**I quickly shook myself, forgetting that awful day and looked out my tiny apartment window. It was night, it was cold, and I liked it. No noise, just silence and that was peace to me. I wish everyday could be like this, but that is hoping for too much. Like I could get peace. I continued to look out my window, the stars bright tonight. Everything was too perfect. I checked my tiny little clock on the table near me and I sighed. Time for me to get to bed so I can get some sleep for my second job. I hated that job but it paid the bills. I needed that job to get my son the things he needed and will needed next year for his first year at Hogwarts. Anything for him. I slowly raised from my chair and quietly walked to the couch where my son was asleep. I picked him up, grunting from his weight and carried him off to his room.**

**Once I put him to bed, I walked to my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed. This past ten years were hell to me all because I didn't want to talk to him. All because he betrayed me to an extent and it pissed me off. Yet, how long could I hide from him. I lived about thirty miles from his famous joke shop and worked near there too. It would be only a matter of being there at the wrong time and I would bump into him. He would see me with a kid that looked just like him and the anger will surface and then all hell will break loose. I needed to tell him, yet I couldn't. **

**Fred laid on the rough couch, his brother's voice carrying down the stairs. George was pissed at Fred and for what. For trying to forget about Selene? Being in an alley way, drunk off his ass and yelling at random people? He didn't care and no one else should. He lost something important to him and all people cared about was that he needed to move on. Fuck them. He rolled over on his back, his head spinning. It was what, ten years now that she left him. He sighed, her face still in the back of his mind, never leaving him alone. Why was he hooked on this one girl? Why her? Well, he did have a crush on her when she was thirteen and transferred to Hogwarts. Yet, why her?**

**He closed his eyes and pictured her on the first night he saw her. Nervous, scared, and pissed. All Americans seemed pissed and he thought she looked cute. He could remember her walking to the staged area and putting on the sorting hat. He could remember her being nervous as she awaited her placing and he could remember her look as she sat across from him at the table, the look that hooked him forever. She had long, jet black hair that looked really choppy. Her light, grey eyes were avoiding everybody except him. She seemed to stare at him for a couple of minutes before looking away and not touching her food.**

**Everybody was interested in her for she came from an American wizard school. All the guys bothered her for she preferred to be smart over anything social. That was what he liked most about her. She could outsmart you in anything she set her mind to especially potions. He could never know what she knew in potions and she even helped the joke shop with a couple of items that made them famous to this day. So, why did they fail? Maybe he screwed it up. Maybe she left because she caught him kissing another girl and found out what else they did. Just maybe. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just wasn't thinking. He opened to his eyes to the dark room and silence. Good silence. He could sleep off his pain for another night, but there was always tomorrow. More drinks, more heartache, and no Selene. Just emptiness. **


End file.
